


An Uncommon Devotion

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fandom Trumps Hate 2019, HaleCest, Incest, Knotting, Mating Bond, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Derek doesn't regret giving up his alpha power to heal Cora, not in the slightest. The thing Peter didn't tell him, or didn't know about (unlikely) is that it would forge a sort of bond. He canfeelher. Not like a pack bond, not like an alpha with their betas. He can feel her like she's a part of him, like the blood rushing through her veins is his own. He can feel it like a tug deep inside him, pulling him to her.





	An Uncommon Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).

> This is for the fabulous Green. Thank you for bidding on me in the Fandom Trumps Hate 2019 auction! You're one of my first fandom friends and one of the kindest people I've met. I hope this is what you were looking for! It's definitely more porn than I originally planned...oops?

Derek doesn't regret giving up his alpha power to heal Cora, not in the slightest. The thing Peter didn't tell him, or didn't know about (unlikely) is that it would forge a sort of bond. He can _feel_ her. Not like a pack bond, not like an alpha with their betas. He can feel her like she's a part of him, like the blood rushing through her veins is his own. He can feel it like a tug deep inside him, pulling him to her. 

Derek hadn't realized what it was at first. Cora had nearly died, it was normal for him to want to keep her close, for emotions to be at the surface. Then he slowly realized it wasn't just his emotions. He can feel hers. Her anxiety bleeds over to him. Her joy, her fear, her need. 

It scares him. He's been so long without her, without a strong pack bond that he's overwhelmed with it. For years it had been just him and Laura, and he'd clung to that pack bond with everything he had. Then it was ripped away from him and it almost broke him. Now there's this...this tether, stronger and more intimate and it scares the hell out of him.

As soon as the alpha pack is taken care of and it's safe, Derek runs in the preserve. He runs for hours, covering miles and miles and ending up deep in the trees, farther than even the most ambitious of Beacon Hills' hikers usually venture. He needs space to breathe, to gather himself away from prying eyes and ears.

The thing is though, even with hours and miles between them, the connection between him and Cora is the same as before, just as strong as when he was right next to her. If he focuses, he can feel her apprehension, her worry, and he knows it's because of him. Because he ran from her. He's her last sibling, one of the last Hales, and he ran from her the first chance he could.

Derek curses under his breath, immediately feeling like the biggest ass in the world. Peter's right, he is an idiot. He turns and runs back toward Beacon Hills, not pausing until he's outside the loft's door, breathing heavily. Cora's on the couch with a book in her lap. She looks up when the door opens, her face giving nothing away, but Derek can feel the caution in her, the uncertainty. That just can't stand. 

Derek spares only a second to listen carefully, making sure they're alone, before crossing the room to crouch in front of where she's sitting. She raises her eyebrows, setting her book aside and turning to face him fully.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I wasn't leaving you, I was just...it's a lot."

Cora stares at him for a moment, face inscrutable, before she leans forward, wrapping her arms around him. Derek sighs, holding her close, a hand on the back of her neck, shuddering when her relief and contentment roll through him. It's more than he deserves, but he clings to it anyway. Though he still works on being able to control the bond so they’re not emotionally leaking all over each other.

Despite how much power he’d thrust into her, forcing the poison from her body, she's still weak. Werewolves heal quickly, but this isn't something superficial like a broken arm, and he has a feeling her energy isn't going to be at 100% for a few more weeks. Werewolf instincts push her to be close to her pack while she's weakened, and that leads to her crawling into his bed as she recovers, taking her comfort and helping herself heal.

Derek doesn’t mind. He lets her cuddle up next to him, more relaxed with affection in the dark of night than she is in the day. She doesn’t try to prove she’s strong or act unaffected, just lets herself sink into his arms. Derek holds her tightly, like at any second she could be whisked away from him. Like finding her is a dream and he’s about to wake up empty-handed.

That’s not how he tends to wake up, though. He wakes up with Cora in his arms, his hard cock nestled against her ass. The first time he’d woken up like that he hadn’t really been awake, just aware that there was a warm body against his. He’d ground against her, pleasure rolling through him, before he’d taken a deep breath. Her scent had filled his nose and he’d been suddenly wide awake, aware that he’d been grinding his cock against his sister.

He’d thrown himself away from her, breathing harshly. He just stood next to the bed, cock still hard and aching. Cora was still asleep, rolling over into the warm spot he’d vacated, nuzzling against his pillow. His cock had pulsed in his sleep pants and he’d had to tear himself away before he did something unthinkable. 

He’d retreated to his bathroom, turning the water in the shower on. He should have turned it to cold, should have let the freezing water take away any thoughts he’d had about Cora. Instead he’d taken his cock in hand, stroking himself quickly until he’d come, his little sister’s name on his lips.

He gets used to waking up like that. Cora’s like a heat-seeking missile, wrapping herself around him, nuzzling at his throat in her sleep. Derek knows he should be strong, that he shouldn’t react like he does to his own sister, but his traitorous body doesn’t care. He wakes up hard more often than not, usually pressed against her. He keeps the bond between them carefully controlled, not willing to scare her away from Beacon Hills.

The thing is, it doesn’t stop with them sleeping. His cock twitches in his jeans when she’s working out in the loft, down to just a sports bra and leggings, soft skin beaded with sweat. He tries not to breathe in the scent of her, not to watch the way her muscles play under her skin, not to stare at her ass as she does deadlifts. 

Derek stomps on his own foot, hoping the pain will help him focus, but she just looks over in concern, rising like she’s going to come to him, and that’s the last thing he needs. He shakes his head, gritting his teeth and telling her, “It’s fine, just stubbed my toe.” Cora doesn’t look convinced but she goes back to her workout, thankfully. 

His wolf snarls when Scott and Stiles are over, trying to coordinate a patrol schedule, and Scott touches Cora. It’s innocent, just a pat on the back that makes her glare, and Scott is still wrapped around Allison Argent’s little finger anyway. Innocent, but Derek’s wolf rages, wanting to rip Scott’s arm off, maybe ever tear out his damn throat for touching her.

A low growl escapes Derek’s mouth, fangs dropping before he can control it. He pulls it back, shaking his head before Scott or Stiles can notice, but Cora’s looking at him intently, an unreadable look on her face. He swallows hard and turns away. He’s more careful after that, though the urge to touch her grows, as does the need to be near her.

Cora seems to be hellbent on testing his resolve. She stands closer to him than before, touches him just a second longer than she needs to, starts rubbing her cheek against his, scenting him easily and often. Derek loves it, craves it down to the marrow of his bones, and hates himself for it. He tries to lock the bond between them down tightly at times like these, tries to make sure she doesn’t feel any of the need and shame rolling through him. If she can feel it, if she smells his arousal, she doesn’t say anything, never pulls away in disgust.

He wants her in ways no brother ever should. Incest is hardly uncommon in werewolf packs, but it was never something the Hales partook in, at least openly. Derek and Laura had had their suspicions about what their mother did with Peter, though. But he doesn’t...he doesn’t know what _Cora_ knows about it, what values her pack in South America had, if it was even something discussed. He just doesn’t know.

Derek’s reading in bed, sitting against the headboard one afternoon, a few weeks since giving up his alpha spark, when Cora comes in, book in her hand. Derek raises an eyebrow but she doesn’t say anything, just crawls into bed with him. She curls up at his side, laying her head on his thigh, and flips open her book. 

Derek forgets to breathe, staring down at her head in his lap, her soft hair falling around her. He’s grateful to be wearing tight jeans, his sweatpants definitely would be no match for him right now, but with her face this close to his cock, it doesn’t matter much. She has to be able to smell what she’s doing to him, she has to hear his heart racing, feel his thigh tense beneath her, but she just snuggles in closer, sighing contentedly. 

Derek sits frozen from a long moment before slowly bringing his hand down, tentatively massaging at her scalp, pulling his fingers through her long hair. Cora makes a happy noise, eyes fluttering briefly shut, and it makes something in his chest clench, and the front of his pants even tighter.

Cora doesn’t go anywhere, happy to read with her head on his thigh, inches away from his hard cock, for hours. His hand strokes through her hair for a long time before resting on the back of her neck, thumb brushing over her pulse. A brief shiver runs through her at that and Derek stills, but she doesn’t get up, just pushes back against his hand until he continues. God, he’s going to hell.

That night is one of the few that Cora doesn’t spend in his bed. She’s completely healed, her energy back to normal, but she still spends most nights in Derek’s bed. Derek’s grateful at first that she’s in her own room; after this afternoon he needs space between them or he’ll just spontaneously combust. He doesn’t want them both to wake to him thrusting against her. His gratitude doesn’t last, not when he can feel the stirrings of lust, lust he quickly realizes isn’t his own.

Cora, just a door away, has need and arousal running through her, more than he’s felt from her before and he wonders just how much of the bond she has control of. He hasn’t talked to her about it, too scared of what her answer might be. 

On the heels of the arousal come her noises. They’re quiet whimpers at first, little breathy sounds that tug at something deep and primal inside him. His cock, so eager for her, is already thickening between his thighs. When he hears her gasp, followed by slick sounds and a moan, he hardens completely, aching and leaking, desperation pulsing through him.

Derek groans, rolling over and burying his head under his pillow. He knows it won't work; even if he did manage to drown out her noises, he can feel her arousal as clearly as he would if it were his own. He can nearly feel the phantom touches, her hands gliding over her skin, one moving between her legs, the other pinching at her hard nipples. He doesn't know what he's done to deserve this torture, and he knows he's scum as he fights to stop grinding his hard cock against the mattress.

She has to know. She _has_ to know he can hear her, she has to know what she's doing to him. Even if her end of the bond is weaker, her senses aren't. If he can hear her gasps, the slick sounds of her fingers between her thighs, and smell her arousal, there's no way she can't smell just how much he wants her. 

Then she whimpers and exhales a soft, "Derek..."

Derek's up before he can even think about it, moving on pure instinct. He's out of his bedroom and into hers next door in seconds, flinging her door open. She's naked on top of her sheets, one hand between her toned thighs. She's not shocked, there's no surprise or disgust on her face, just open want. 

"Christ, finally," she says, letting her legs fall open, exposing her wet, pink cunt. "What do you need, an engraved invitation?"

Derek stalks forward, pausing only long enough to drop his boxers, before he's crawling up the bed, shouldering his way between her thighs. He glances up and there's no hesitation on her face, nothing but pure desire, and that's all he needs. He pushes her legs wider, rougher than he usually would be, tugging a thigh over his shoulder before burying his face in her soaked cunt.

Cora cries out, back arching off the bed, one hand tangling in Derek's hair as he licks up her wet labia, rolling his tongue over her hard little clit. He rests an arm low on her belly, forcing her to keep her hips on the bed, to take what he gives her. Groaning at the taste of her, he nudges two fingers into her tight pussy, and this is better than he had ever imagined. He has no intention of giving her any reason to want to ever leave his bed.

Derek crooks his fingers inside her, finding and pressing against her g-spot, humming in satisfaction when it makes her cunt clench and her breath stutter. She's already wound so tightly, having been touching herself for so long already, that he can tell she just needs a bit more, just a nudge to get her there. He takes her clit between his lips and sucks gently, fingers moving within her, and that's all it takes for her to fall apart on his tongue, thighs clenching on either side of his face.

The flutter of her pussy around him is amazing, more than he'd never thought he'd get, but he isn't done with her, not even close. If he’s going to hell, he’s making sure they both enjoy the trip. He doesn't give her time to come all the way down before he's moving his fingers in her harder, fucking her with them quickly and more roughly than before. He massages his tongue over her clit quicker, intent of tugging the pleasure right out of her. She's shaking above him, her hand tight in his hair like she's trying desperately not to grind against his face.

Her thighs are trembling, her breaths rough and shaky, and Derek knows she’s close again. Her body’s tensing, cunt tightening even more around his fingers. He flicks his tongue quicker against her clit, his fingers pressing hard against her g-spot. She’s right at the edge, and Derek growls, a rumble from deep in his chest. Cora shrieks, cunt spasming around his fingers as she comes, a gush of fluid flowing out of her. 

She’s thrashing in his grip but he doesn’t let her go, keeping her pinned with his hand pressing on her belly. He waits until she’s done writhing, when she’s just trembling with pleasure before slowly withdrawing his fingers from her cunt, soft and open from him. He can’t help but stare between her thighs, her sweet pussy swollen and red and so inviting. His cock is leaking between his legs, so hard it nearly hurts, and he’s never wanted to sink into someone so badly.

Cora looks wrecked, a fine tremble still running through her body, but she’s reaching for him anyway, wrapping her hand around his wrist and tugging him up. He opens his mouth, to say what, he isn’t sure, then she’s drawing his fingers into her mouth, licking her own wetness off of them. He didn’t think it was possible to get harder.

“Cora,” he says, his voice a deep, rumbling growl he barely recognizes. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” she says, voice rough. She rolls her hips up, swollen, soaked lips of her cunt dragging up his cock. He grits his teeth, eyes closing as he tries to not to rut against her like an animal. 

Derek’s wolf is snarling at him to take her, spurred on by the bond between them bright and open, a ghost of her pleasure thrumming through him. And he can feel her wolf responding to his, her need to be taken, to be mounted and fucked by him, the wolf she recognizes as her alpha despite the fact that he’s no longer one. 

Derek’s not interested in fighting it anymore, not when it’s what they both desperately need. He surges forward, claiming her mouth in a rough, biting kiss. She responds immediately, wrapping her arms around his back, nails digging into his skin. She rubs her body against his, her hard, dark nipples rubbing against his chest, her dripping cunt grinding against his cock, making her pant against his throat. 

Derek reaches between them, mouth never leaving hers, and takes his hard cock in hand. He drags the tip through her wet folds, rubbing against her clit. She grunts, biting on his lower lip as he notches the head of his cock at her entrance. He pauses, waiting for her to tell him to stop, but she throws a leg over his hip and rolls her body, the tip of his cock sinking into her.

Cora whimpers beneath him, his name falling from her lips like a prayer. “Please, don’t stop,” she says. “Derek, please…”

He can’t deny her, even if he wanted to. He thrusts forward, burying himself in her wet heat. He can’t help the growl that’s wrenched from him at her velvety cunt surrounding him, her head thrown back with her neck bared to him. He sets his teeth against her throat, making her whine, her cunt squeezing around him, and thrusts into her again, hard enough that she gasps. 

With any other partner he’d pause, reining in his strength, but he can _feel_ her, knows that she’s craving rough and animalistic, wants him to use her and leave her wrung out and messy. She wants his wolf. He doesn’t stop. He fucks into her again, harder, hands tight on her slim waist. She grips his biceps, eyes flashing as she hisses, “Yes,” and Derek lets go completely, losing himself in the slick glide of his sister’s sweet little cunt.

It’s like she was made for him, their bodies fitting together perfectly, like he belongs between her spread thighs. The room reeks of them and sex, the obcense squelching noises of him moving in her soaked cunt filling their ears. Cora’s rocking into his thrusts, her hands trailing down his back, up his arms, over his chest, mapping out each place that makes him grunt, makes his rhythm falter, his cock jerk inside her. 

It’s hard and fast, but they still explore with wandering hands and mouths. She tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling until he hisses her name, eyes fluttering. He places a hand at her throat, learning it makes her cunt spasm around him when he gently squeezes. She drags nails down his back, grinning against his lips when it makes his breath stutter. 

She brushes thumbs over his nipples, making him groan. He squeezes hers, making her whimper and clench around him. He does it harder, again, and again, until her scent grows richer. He pulls back to replace his fingers with his mouth, dragging his teeth over the hard bud of her nipple. Her breath catches, scent of arousal spiking, and when he drops his fangs, grazing against her nipple, she nearly comes right there. 

He doesn’t stop mouthing at her breast, fangs against sensitive flesh, reaching between them to press against the side of her hard clit. She starts tensing around him, her noises getting louder and closer together. He’s so close, but he needs her to come again first, needs to feel her coming around his cock. 

Derek latches onto that mental bond between them, finding it bright and open, and shoves all his desire for her down it, all his desperation, his love for her, his need and arousal. She gasps, arching into him as she comes with a wrecked cry, shaking apart in his arms. 

The clench of her cunt around him, the sweet spice of her scent send him over the edge, cock pulsing as he comes deep inside her. He can feel a shade of her orgasm, ratcheting up his own until they’re thrown into a feedback loop of pleasure, trembling in each others’ arms.

Cora’s eyes are on him when he comes down, still buried in her warm body. She’s looking at him apprehensively, like she’s expecting him to run again. It’s way too late for that. He can’t, doesn’t want to. They’ve hit a point of no going back, and he’s denied himself what he wants too much already. 

He kisses her softly, hoping it’s as reassuring as he intends, and pulls back. His cock slips from her cunt, open and used, his come slowly dripping from her. It makes something possessive flare and uncurl pleasantly in his chest and he trails his fingers up her inner thighs, smeared with their combined releases. Gaze locked with hers, he gathers what he can, pressing his come back into her used cunt. 

Cora’s eyes flare, biting at her lip and spreading her thighs even wider. His eyes flash in response and he does it again, methodically scooping what he can and feeding it back between the lips of her pussy. Eventually, she tugs him up to her and he abandons the mess between her thighs. He slowly licks the taste of them off his fingers, watching how her eyes follow the movement, before pulling her into his arms. 

Cora sighs, nuzzling against his chest, tangling her legs with his, her warm cunt pressed against his thigh. He can feel her stronger than ever, a warmth pulsing in his chest and at the edge of his mind. Her contentment and happiness seeps through him as he trails fingers up and down her spine, occasionally dipping his head to kiss her forehead or cheek, because now that he’s had her, has touched her and felt her, he doesn’t know how to stop. 

“We’ll have to talk about this eventually,” he says softly.

Cora just hums, tightening her arms around him. “Yeah,” she says. “It boils down to I want you and you want me. What else is there?”

“People won’t understand,” Derek says. “We’ll be hiding for the rest of our lives.” Because that’s what it will be if they do this. Just each other, bonded together until they die. It doesn’t terrify him like it should. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Cora says. “Fuck ‘em.”

“Cora - “

“Shh, stop fucking up my afterglow,” she says, reaching up to cover his mouth. Derek snorts but stops talking, pressing a kiss to the center of his palm. She rewards him by dropping her hand to his chest, fingers tracing little circles over his skin. He sighs but does what she wants, lets himself enjoy the scent of them mixed together, the feel of her in his arms.

His wolf is curled in his chest, sated and satisfied at the moment, having claimed her and drenched her in his scent. It wants more, though. He wants to knot her, to fully claim her as his. He wants to breed her full, wants every wolf to know she’s claimed as his. He wants her to swell with his pups, a mating bite on her throat.

He can’t get hard again, not this quickly, but his dick twitches as it makes a valiant effort anyway. Cora shifts against him, more wetness seeping out of her onto his leg. He knows she wants this too, can feel it to his core, the way her wolf rubs against his, something he shouldn’t be able to feel. But nothing about this bond should be possible.

It’s late, late enough that his physical exhaustion wins over the adrenaline of finally having her, and he falls asleep with her splayed across his body, his face buried in her hair. 

He’s used to waking up like this now, hard and aching and pressed up against her. He’s used to grinding against her pliant body before he’s fully awake. The difference is he doesn’t stop now, doesn’t throw himself away from her like he usually does. There’s a soft whimper from her, then her hips are rolling, grinding down against the thigh he has slotted between her legs.

Derek opens his eyes slowly to see her, skin golden, illuminated by the soft glow of the morning sun. Her eyes are tired but alert, head pillowed on his bicep. She smiles, soft and sleepy, and rolls her hips, grinding her cunt, still open and leaking from him, against his thigh again. Derek rumbles deep in his chest, pressing his leg harder against her, making her whimper.

Derek nudges her thighs open, hooking her leg over his hip. It’s easy to rock forward, his hard cock dragging against her wet folds. She has to be tender, he wasn’t exactly gentle with her, but the smell of her arousal is thick, her body ready and welcoming him. The tip of his cock catches at her opening and he slides in slowly, cherishing how she clings to him.

It’s slower than last night, less frenzied and needy. They get to enjoy being with each other, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. Her fingers are threaded with his, their noses brushing at the move together. They trade lazy kisses, pleasure slowly building deep, when Cora pauses. 

“Knot me,” Cora whispers, rocking against him harder when his rhythm stutters. “Knot me,” she says again, hands tightening in his. “We both want it. I know you want to fill me up.”

“Cora,” Derek growls, fighting to not slur her named around a mouthful of fangs. His eyes are flashing blue, claws aching to make an appearance. 

Cora clenches down around him, making him hiss, his grip on her tightening. She pulls back enough that he can see her face, can see just how serious she is. She knows what being knotted means. She knows it means mating, that knots are for _breeding_. It steals his breath that she wants that with him, that she wants to ride her big brother’s knot, wants him to stuff her full of his pups.

“Turn over,” Derek rumbles. 

Her breath catches, eyes widening like she actually thought he’d refuse. As if he could. As if he’d ever want to. She does what he says, pulling back until he slips from her body, rolling until she’s on all fours. She drops her chest to the bed, presenting herself to him, and it makes his wolf surge to the surface.

Derek kneels behind her, gently parting her wet folds with his thumbs and just looking at her. His hands look huge on her ass, and it does something for him that she’s so much smaller than he is, yet still trusts him not to hurt her. She’s red and swollen, well-used from yesterday, but she’s slick with want, wetness smeared over her inner thighs. Her breath hitches when his thumb ghosts over her slit, over her hard little clit.

He’s going to do this again when they’re done, wants to see her fucked out, cunt unable to close completely, dripping his seed. It makes his wolf rumble in his chest, tired of being patient, wanting to pin her and take her and make her theirs. Derek agrees.

He shuffles forward a bit, guiding his cock, hard and aching to her soaked cunt. She whimpers when he pushes forward, spreading her lips and sliding into her. He’s pressed flush against her ass, buried in her as deep as he can, and he’s struck again by the feeling that they were made for this. 

Cora rocks back against him, letting out soft little cries as he moves within her. He’s worried she’s hurting, tries to pull out her pain but finds only a pleasant ache. She reaches behind her to bat at one of his hands. He catches her hand easily, twining their fingers together.

“Don’t, I like how it feels,” she says. She arches her back more tossing her hair to the side, showing off the pale line of her neck. Derek can’t help the growl, the way his hips jerk forward. She gasps, “Derek!”

They move together slowly, languidly. The drag of his cock inside her is exquisite, her cunt squeezing tightly around him, like she can’t bear to let him go. They’re going to reek like each other for days, even if the bruises on her hips and the marks she’d sucked to life on his throat will fade.

There was a period after the fire when Derek threw himself at anyone that would have him, fucking his way through half the clubs in his New York neighborhood. None of those trysts compare to this, none of them made his heart swell, his body sing like it is with Cora. He’s never been inside someone he’s wanted to keep, someone his wolf doesn’t reject with a huff.

Cora’s breaths are coming shorter, her body tensing under his. He reaches beneath her, gently pressing against the side of her swollen clit. She gasps, jerking in his hold. She looks over her shoulder at him, eyes glowing yellow, lips parted. 

“Not yet,” she says, cutting off into a moan. “I want to come on your knot.”

Derek hisses, fucking into her faster. He’s been trying to hold back, wanting to make this good for her, but her words drive the need building in him higher than he can hold. She hisses, “Yesss,” bracing herself on the bed, her head hanging as he drives into her. He’s not going to last much longer, not with the sweetness of her scent or the deep moans she’s letting out. 

Derek wraps an arm around her chest, hauling her up until she’s on her knees, her back plastered to his chest. His hand wraps around her throat, and she shudders in his hold, sinking even further down on his cock. 

It’s only a few more minutes before the base of his cock starts to swell, spreading her even wider. Her long moans taper into small, breathy noises, her body trembling against his. He grits his teeth, pulling her down onto his cock and holding her there as his knot expands fully inside her. She whimpers in his hold, body tense and he knows she’s close. He dips his hand between her thighs, moving his fingers over her slick clit, and that’s all she can take.

Cora shrieks as she comes, thrashing in his grip, her hot cunt rippling around his knot. The echo of her pleasure and her clenching cunt are too much, dragging him right over the edge with her. His cock pulses inside her, filling her as his pleasure is wrenched from him. 

He’s never knotted anyone before, only his own fist, and it was nothing like this. This is pure ecstasy, every cell of his body alight with bliss, bubbling through him and god, he never knew it would be like this. 

Cora tilts her head to the side, offering her throat, and through the haze of pleasure he does what his instincts have been screaming at him to do, what he’s been aching for. He sets his fangs against the juncture of her throat and _bites_.

It’s like everything slots into place at once. Their bond, unusual and confusing, bursts into a riot of color, locking them together completely. The mating bond is better than anything they had before, all encompassing and pulsing brightly. It’s even more complete, clearer, and he hadn’t thought that’d be possible. 

Cora’s gasping, gripping at his arms around her. He licks at the already healing bite before pressing a gentle kiss over it. It’ll be invisible when it’s healed, but they’ll be able to feel it there still. She hums, leaning her head back on his shoulder, jerking when it shifts his knot inside her. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, nosing at her throat.

“Good,” she says, squeezing experimentally around his knot, making them both groan. “So, so good. We’re gonna need to do that again.”

Derek snorts, smiling. He’s not exactly disagreeing. 

It’s a bit of a process lowering themselves to the mattress. More than once they need to stop, his knot tugging at Cora’s entrance, but they manage to lie on their sides, Derek wrapped around Cora’s smaller frame. 

His hand drops down between her thighs, probing at where she’s stretched wide. She whines but doesn’t push his hand away as he checks to make sure he hasn’t torn her. Satisfied, his fingers trail up to her belly, imagining it round with his pups. She hums at his touch and he knows she’s picturing the same thing he is. 

They lie like that until his knot starts to shrink, only to have her clench around him, rocking against him until it’s full and he’s coming again, locking even more of his come deep inside her. He groans at her laugh, at how she presses a hand against her stomach, like she can feel him inside her. He has no idea how he’s going to keep up with her.

They manage to stay sequestered for almost a week before Scott and Stiles call, saying there’s a problem and they’re coming over. Peter arrives first, though. He saunters in as he tends to, like he’s in on a joke they’ve never heard, before stopping dead, staring at the two of them. 

Derek’s at the kitchen counter making lunch, Cora sitting at the breakfast bar a few feet away. They aren’t touching, he hasn’t caught them doing anything, but the way he’s looking at them makes it clear that he knows, and fear slices through him like ice. Cora sits up a bit straighter, her alarm pinging down through the mating bond. He’d love to send her reassurances, but he has none.

Peter just stares, though, and not like he’s horrified at all. His shock melts away to something that looks a lot like understanding tinged with sadness, but with Peter it’s hard to tell. Then there are footsteps, the sound of Scott and Stiles arguing, and Derek’s sure Peter’s about to out them. He’d known it was a possibility that others would find out, that he and Cora may have to leave and leave quickly, but he thought he’d have more time to prepare.

“Scott. I’m telling you, yetis aren’t real, and even if they were, they wouldn’t be this far south!” Stiles says, gesturing wildly as he and Scott walk in behind Peter. “Peter, please help me out here.”

Peter’s still looking at Cora and Derek before blinking a few times, nodding slightly and turning away.

“Stiles is right,” Peter says, making Scott groan. “Yetis went extinct a few hundred years ago.”

“Hell yeah, Scott, you owe me $20...wait, yetis _were_ real?” Stiles asks.

They descend into a loud debate, giving Cora and Derek time to look at each other and take a deep breath. He’d have run if he’d had to. He’s missed enough of her life, he isn’t missing any more of it. He’ll still be prepared, have his backup plans ready in case he’s wrong, but he doesn’t think Peter plans on interfering. 

Cora squeezes his hand as she walks by, snagging a sandwich from the stack he’s making before sitting on the back of the couch, wading into the argument. Derek smiles slightly. They can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
